The present invention is directed to an ergonomically designed support device for a keyboard apparatus or the like.
Electronic word processing equipment is now in widespread use in commercial, industrial, as well as residential applications. The basic components of a word processor comprise a console, which includes the viewing screen, and a keyboard. While in some units the console and keyboard are integral and are adapted to be placed on a conventional desk, the trend has been toward separating the console and keyboard into individual units which, while interconnected electrically, are movable relative to each other so that they may be conveniently positioned in accordance with the space available and the comfort of the operator.
There has been a growing realization that the comfort and well-being of the operator greatly affects productivity. In fact, the term "ergonomics" is now in widespread use to define efforts which seek to adapt working conditions to suit the worker.
Studies have indicated that operator fatigue can be materially reduced if the operator can adjust the relative positions of the keyboard and console as the day progresses. In keeping with these findings, it has hitherto been proposed to provide an adjustable stand for a word processor, the stand having a front section on which the keyboard is seated and a rear section on which the console is seated, the two sections being contiguous and movable vertically relative to each other. While such arrangement provides the ability to adjust the levels of the keyboard and console relative to the operator, the platform sections interrupt the work space available to the operator in that unless the platforms are at the same level the operator does not have an uninterrupted front-to-rear work surface on either side of the keyboard and console, as would be the case if the units were supported on a single, planar desktop or similar surface. In addition, the adjustability of the units is basically in a vertical direction although it has also been proposed to seat the console on a turntable to permit its rotation relative to the surface on which it is supported.
Another problem associated with the use of word processing equipment is that typically the keyboard is supported on a horizontal platform which requires the operator to rest his or her wrists on the portion of the platform lying in front of the keyboard. However, the keys on the keyboard are elevated to a plane higher than the plane of the platform. This requires that the operator elevate and bend the forearm about the wrist in reaching the keys while resting the forearm down below on the platform. The continued use of the keyboard in this manner causes the user to develop the symptoms of conditions known as "carpal tunnel" and "tendonitis", or fatigue of wrist muscles. Other muscle related abnormalities of the arm may also develop as a result of the continued use of a keyboard in this manner.
Various support mechanisms have been devised in the art, and examples are same are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,379,429; 4,481,556; 4,482,063; 4,482,064; 4,496,200; 4,483,572; 4,515,086; 4,568,056; 4,616,798; 4,621,781; 4,638,969; 4,901,972; 4,988,066; 4,989,167 and, U.S. Pat. No. 33,556.
There is, however, a need for an ergonomically designed keyboard support device which overcomes the disadvantages associated with the conventional keyboard supports.